Neighborhood first sketch
SOL (aka Sol System ) Home system of the Terran Humans Union Core System - Fromer Center of United Earth 8 Major Planets, Many Minor Planets, Asteroid Belt, Moons etc. Densely Populated - Traffic Center : Sol Hub Space Train, Long Range TMT, Space Bus, Several Class A Space Ports. Alpha Centauri Alpha Centauri Early United Earth Colonies – Union Core System 21 Planets, Minor Planets,Moons etc Densely populated Traffic Center: Planet Finn McCool , Alpha Connect Space Train, Long Range TMT, Space Bus, Several Class A Space Ports. Barnard's Star Barnard's Star Early United Earth Colonies – Union System 6 Planets Minor Planets,Moons etc All Planets are populated Space Train, Space Bus, Several Class A Space Ports. Luhman 16 Luhman 16 Former United Earth Colonies – Union System 2 planets , Moons, Asteroid Belt Dust Ring Space Train, Space Bus, Class A Space Ports. Specials : Union Prison, Heavy Industry Wolf 359 Wolf 359 A red dwarf star Union Star System No Planets – Dust Rings - 4 Gigamon Stations – Union Prison Flamingo Bay Space Bus, Class C Space Port – Space Born Lalande aka De Kamp Lalande 21185 is a red dwarf Union Star System 4 Planets, 16 Major Moons , 5 Minor Planets Nicknamed the Chemistry Center Space Train, Space Bus, Class A Space Ports. Sirius Sirius A, Sirius B Union Star System – Binary Star System Belonging to the Saran Empire. Known also as Irtyu (Saran for “Blue”) 5 planets surrounded by a large Matter and Dust Cloud called Sirius Veil Space Train, Space Bus, Several Class A Space Ports. TransMatter Luyten Luyten Union Star System with rock core planets – It has been colonized during the Second Exodus by United Earth pioneers. 4 Planets Major Union Weapon Industries – Weapon Test Facilities Space Train, Space Bus, Several Class A Space Ports. Luyten 726-8 B (UV Ceti) aka Eight A Union Star System Scooper Operations – Privatley Owned Gigamon Station Space Bus, Class D Space Port – Scoop Tanker Space Dock Ross 154 (V1216 Sagittarii) Ross 154 Union Star System Ship Yards – Logistics and Development for the X Fleet No Civilian access - Space Bus service to Ross Gate Ross 248 (HH Andromedae) Ross 248 Union Star System Ross System is one of the most industrialized star systems of the sector and one of the oldest colonies associated to the old United Earth government. The significance of the systems industrial output is clearly evident in the freighter traffic. More than 1000 capital freighters frequent the 14 Class A Spaceports located in the System. A never ending flow of raw materials coming in and manufactured goods leaving provides jobs and employment for over 34 Billion individuals. Space Train, Long Range TMT, Space Bus, Several Class A Space Ports. Gliese 1 Gliese 1 also known as Red Light and Fuel Stop Union Star System 3 Planets , 9 Moons A busy little system with a focus on the production of small and medium size civilian space ship and parts manufacture. The Meteor Class Freighters are built here by DeNoir . Other Industry include speciality metal foundries and space ship outfitters. There is a Class A Space Port on Chestire. Epsilon Eridani (BD−09°697) Epsilon Eridani It was among the first systems colonized by United Earth and the first Arks arrived in 2125 . The system is a well developed and populated Core System with diverse industry and commerce. There is one Class A Spaceport and 4 Class B Space Ports . Main traffic point is Bayer's Planet which serves as a local Traffic Hub. It is often called Scoopers Paradise. 9 Planets, 2 Asteroid Belts , Numerous moons, dust ring Lacaille 9352 Ross 128 (FI Virginis) WISE 1506+7027 EZ Aquarii Gliese 866, Luyten 789-6 EZ Aquarii B 19 Procyon Procyon B 61 Cygni Union Star System : Bessel's Twins The Star system has 6 planets , 12 moons , 4 planetoids and a dense dust ring. 1 Class A Space Port on Clement's World and 3 Class B Ports Struve 2398 Groombridge 34 Groombridge 34 B Epsilon Indi Epsilon Indi A 30 Epsilon Indi Bb DX Cancri Tau Ceti YZ Ceti (LHS 138) Teegarden's star Kapteyn's Star Lacaille 8760 Kruger 60 aka Krüger 60 Union Star System No Planets,, thin Dust ring – Former United Earth Outpost Today it features a Star Ship dry dock, 3 Gigamon Stations and a Class C Space Port (Space Born) Ross 614 Monocerotis, Gliese 234 Wolf 1061 Van Maanen's star Wolf 424 Wolf 424 A Arietis Luyten 1159-16 Gliese 687 or GJ 687 known as The Coop in Union Catalogs Union System 5 Rock Core planets, 2 moons The Planets are Lava, Radiant, Rot, Steinig, Kleiner Ball 1 Class A Space Port , 2 Class C and 2 Class D ports., Space Bus, Space Train Gliese 674 Gliese 440 Gliese 876 Gliese 412 Groombridge 1618 AD Leonis Gliese 832 Category:Concept Art & Sketches